1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to fastening systems and more particularly to an anchoring device for securing a cord quickly and reliably without the use of knots.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A variety of fastening systems work well for specific applications. Flat belts, for example, employ a self-locking buckle that secures an end of the belt and easily engages and disengages therefrom. As tension is applied to the belt, the self-locking buckle grips the belt tighter. Such flat belt systems are generally limited in their range of application, however, and typically are part of a system comprised of a load bearing structure (e.g. a roof rack, the back of a pickup truck) and the flat belt fastening system (e.g. an adjustable belt for a kayak or surfboard carrier). Here, the flat belt fastening system engages the load bearing structure and attaches to itself.
Another common fastening system comprises bungee cords. Bungee cords are elastic cords having a hook at either end and are useful because they have a certain range of adjustment by stretching, they fasten easily by attaching the hooks to any suitable part of a load bearing structure or rack, and tension can be varied with the degree of stretching. Bungee cords are limited, however, in that they can only stretch so far, and the length adjustment is not independent of the tension adjustment.
The most universal alternative way to secure a load in place is with the use of a rope, line, or cord of generally round cross section, and the use of knots. Generally, a person skilled in the use of knots can secure just about any configuration of load to any configuration of structure or rack, at any number of attachment points, given a sufficient length of cord. However, not only is a special skill required, but it can be a slow and complicated process to fasten and unfasten the cord from the attachment points. Particularly, when a single long cord is employed, the process of fastening a load is executed in a laborious sequence, where the whole length of the free cord has to be passed through each of a number of feed-through points. The unfastening process is equally laborious. Further, when tension must be adjusted, the process is very slow and dependent on both the skill level of the person securing the load, and the forethought given to the task of designing the tie down configuration. The general lack of skill in securing loads with cords or ropes can be readily appreciated on any urban freeway.
Therefore, what is needed is an anchoring device that allows the use of a rope or cord as a fastening means for universal application, does not employ feed-through points, require a fastening sequence, or require the use of knots, and readily facilitates tension adjustment.